


Yes, Yellow.

by dendjustice



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Roger, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Abuse, Safeword Use, Spanking, Sub!Freddie, nothing too too big happens tho don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendjustice/pseuds/dendjustice
Summary: Roger and Freddie get interrupted during a scene.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Yes, Yellow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araignée crispy miom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Araign%C3%A9e+crispy+miom).



"You still have ten more spanks to take, Freddie. Then, your punishment will be over." Roger stated, whilst calmly looking down at his sub, whose body was sweaty and already red-marked due to the many previous slaps. "Did your hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Freddie had to speak between his halting breaths. He had been all bratty lately and would be now lying if he said that that he didn’t appreciate the result of his acts. He had no idea how long the scene had already lasted, it had seemed long to him. Yet, he trusted Roger to stop it in time. 

"Right." Roger sat down on the couch beside him, pushing the pillows away to make more room. "Come over here, Freddie. Bend over my knees."

Freddie got up from the floor where he has been allowed to sit to recover and stepped towards Roger, hands behind his back and head held down, causing more hair to stick on his face and block his view. He stopped once he was in front of Roger. The latter stood up and reached for Freddie’s forehead with his fingers. He was brushing away his sweat-drenched hair without a word.

"Freddie, can you give me a colour?"

"Green, sir." Freddie swallowed.

"Good. Look at me now."

When hearing those words, Freddie slowly raised his face, as well as his eyes. His sight was clear again, and he was met with two blue steady eyes. Roger spoke again in a low voice.

"I’ll give you ten spanks, you’ll count them in your head because i can ask at any moment what number we’re at. If you make a mistake, we’ll start over. Once your punishment is over, i will take your collar off and clean you and we will be able to cuddle and rest. Do you understand?" 

Freddie took a second to absorb everything then nodded. "Yes sir, i understand." He knew he was sadly not going to come today.

"Good. You can take your hands off your back and bend over my lap." Roger sat down back onto the cushions, pushing himself further enough at the back of the couch to have a large part of his thighs that was above it and not above space space.

Freddie shyly freed his hands and used them climb on Roger’s thighs and present his butt on them, resting silently the rest of his body on the couch. He turned his head and let out a breath, knowing that Roger was about to start. Indeed, his cheeks were smacked in no time.

_One_

Roger chuckled. Freddie’s reaction was funny. "You can scream if you need to. I know you love making noise."

"Okay, thank you sir."

As soon as Roger’s open hand landed again on his bottom, Freddie allowed himself to let go and let out obscene noises that made the silent room tremble. Roger didn’t let himself get disturbed and kept spanking Freddie, counting the slaps in his head as well. He then, suddenly stopped. Freddie‘s eyes opened in apprehension.

"Freddie, how many spanks did i just give you again? I think i forgot. You can help me remember, right?"

Freddie’s breath caught in his throat. He had to inhale-exhale a few time before answering. "E-eight, sir."

"No." Roger’s voice suddenly felt like a stab. The sound of Freddie’s heart was the only thing you could hear in the room. "We were at seven spanks. You gave me a wrong answer Freddie, do you know what that means?"

In the rush sadly, Freddie let out something he might regret later. "Oh, no! Roger please!" he snapped before gasping and putting a hand over his mouth in horror.

"What was that?"

"Sir, i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to—"

Roger tsked. "A good sub must have restraint. You know that Freddie, right?"

"Yes, sir." Freddie‘s voice decreased to its lower state. 

"I don’t forgive mistakes like these with sorry’s. As you know, we’re going to start again, so ten spanks, and i’ll add five more in punishment for having spoken like this, without being allowed to."

"Okay, sir."

"Right. You still can make noise, as much as you want, but don’t forget to count in your head."

"Yes, sir."

Roger smiled, yet Freddie couldn’t see that. He rolled up his sleeves and prepared himself to whack that bottom right. 

As soon as the first sound of smacking resounded through the room, soon followed by Freddie’s weak whimpers, someone knocked abruptly on the door. 

Roger stopped in his tracks and frowned. "Are you expecting anybody, Freddie?"

"No, sir." Freddie murmured in response.

"Me neither. They’ll have to come back later. Is spanking still okay, Freddie?"

"Yes, yes sir, please." 

Roger put a hand on Freddie’s lower back in comfort. He hated having to interrupt his scenes because of someone that wasn’t directly involved in it. Whoever was at the door right now would have to leave them a sticky note if they really needed something. Roger was about to start again—

"Open the door! I know you’re in here!" someone yelled from the flat landing.

Roger brought his hand back. That was a feminine voice. Yet he didn’t think he recognized it. Before he could think a lot more, the person at the door started banging violently, without a pause.

"Open. The. Door. Or i’m calling the police."

Freddie climbed off Roger’s laps and looked at him questioningly.

"Yellow?"

"Yes, yellow." Roger handed Freddie a sweater to cover himself. "I’m sorry."

"OPEN THE DOOR."

"Oh my god, YES!" Roger jumped off the couch and ran to the front door that was still being banged. Fortunately, he had kept his trousers and shirt on during today’s scene. 

The last person he expected to meet when he opened the door was his neighbour, Mrs Ava, or maybe Arva. She was a lovely pensioner that lived in the flat just in front of theirs and with whom their never had any problem. Yet today her face had nothing adorable on it. She gave Roger a death gaze and held it, never lowering her eyes. Roger stuttered.

"He-hello Mrs Ava." Hopefully that was the right name. "Can i... help you maybe?"

"I didn’t come here to joke with you." she almost spat in his face. "Where is your partner?"

"I- i’m not joking eith-"

"I asked you a question. Where is he?"

Roger took a step back, just in case. "He is here. W-why?"

"Hi." Freddie came out of the bedroom and waved at the old woman. He just had time to pull on the sweater Roger lent him and to slip into a pair of briefs before joining his boyfriend to see who was here.

Mrs Ava’s gasped and rushed towards Freddie, leaving Roger alone at the door. "Mr Mercury! Are you alright?"

Roger’s eyes widened when he saw the kitchen knife that their neighbour had been hiding behind her back, since the beginning. There was no way this way real. They didn’t do anything wrong, did they?

He sharply turned around to see Freddie being inspected by Mrs Ava.

"Yes- yes, i’m alright thank you, no- don’t worry." Freddie gave a small awkward laugh, trying to lighten the mood. That didn’t seem to work on her though.

"I’m sorry for has been happening to you my dear. I know how it feels and you don’t deserve it, nobody does. I will help you to escape from him." she murmured to him while holding his hand.

Freddie opened his mouth in incomprehension. "What?"

"I have a knife behind my back in case he tries to do anything. Don’t worry, i am trained" she whispered in the most serious tone, a small frown between her two eyebrows. 

Did she just... winked?

"What? Why? I don’t... in case he tries to do what? I don’t understand, i’m sorry." Freddie was genuinely lost and didn’t hide it. He almost believed it was a prank his boyfriend had been planning on him but didn’t dare ask if it was true. Because what if it wasn’t and the woman got even more pissed. 

"Mrs... Mrs Ava, i think there might be a big understanding here," Roger tried in a gentle voice. He raised his hands in surrender when she brandished the knife at him. "Please, listen to me.."

Freddie knew that his boyfriend wasn’t the best at acting. If it was a prank, he might have trained a lot because he looked here genuinely terrified here. 

"What?" she snapped angrily. "What do i have to listen to? That you abuse your partner, but not too much? That you did it only once or twice? I don’t care if—"

"No, listen to me, Mrs Ava, please, i don’t beat Freddie. I mean...i do hit him, but—"

"But what?" she shouted. "I don’t want to hear your excuses, i know men like you, they never admit that what they’re doing is wrong. Don’t even bother to convince me with your crappy arguments, i don’t want to—"

Freddie’s jaw dropped. "Madam, i think you don’t get it!" he spoke behind her. "We’re into bdsm!"

Roger let out a breath. His best secret has just been shared with someone else.

"For real?" she asked, still very suspicious.

"Yes."

"Yes, madam."

Her features relaxed a bit. "Oh." she eyed both Roger and Freddie. "You aren’t lying, are you?" her eyes narrowed again. "I told you i’m not kidding—"

"No we’re not madam." Freddie gave his best smile and tried to soothe her. "I am.. well- very submissive and i like pain. When it’s from Roger. And consensual. Look, here is my collar. Very pretty, i know..." 

Roger was all red beside him. He acquiesced though.

"Oh..." Mrs Ava deflated. "I’m so, so sorry. I thought, i thought that—"

"It’s okay, Madam." Freddie reassured her. You have been mistaken here, but it could have been true. And, in that case i would have been so grateful to have someone coming to bang on the door and save me with a knife, and all." he snickered. "And, you’re very courageous."

Mrs Ava’s cheeks flushed. "Thank you, you’re making me very happy."

Roger chipped in, almost tearfully. "I am...I- want" his voice wavered. "I... thank you Madam. As Freddie said, thank you for what you did. We’re very lucky to have you near, as our neighbour. You could have really helped Freddie, or even me. And.. again, thank you, a lot. I’m sorry i’m so moved, it makes a lot of emotions very suddenly—" he fanned his wet eyes. "Can i embrace you?"

Mrs Ava put her knife down and gave a big smile, opening her arms wide. "Yes."

Roger sniffed into her shoulder during the hug. She soothed him with a hand on his back. 

"Can we invite you for tea?" Freddie offered. "Or maybe you were busy before coming here, i don’t know—"

She pulled away from Roger and nodded cheerfully. "I’d really love to. That’s very kind of you. And don’t worry, i wasn’t busy at all..."

***

Before Mrs Ava had to walk back to her flat door, she turned to the couple. "And don’t forget that you two are always welcome at mine for a tea, a talk, or a scrabble!" she waved one hand energetically, the other one carefully holding her knife.

Freddie and Roger nodded and waved back. "We’ll note that, thank you. Have a good night!"

When Freddie closed the door, he turned to Roger. "We will visit her, right?"

"Yes." Roger smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this after seeing [this post](https://www.reddit.com/r/BDSMAdvice/comments/hv17yt/neighbors_think_im_being_abused/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=ios_app&utm_name=iossmf) on reddit and reading some funny stories in the replies. (don’t click if you’re on public and the public is a **very** big public)


End file.
